Set Up
|season = 5 |number = 21 |epnumber = 109 |prodcode = 521 |image = 521-HW dead in Portland.gif |airdate = May 20, 2016 |viewers = 4.03 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Shark Tank’ finale adjusts up, ‘Originals’ and ‘Masters of Illusion’ adjust down |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = David Greenwalt |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Joseph Kathrein as Tony Talamonti Tony Calvino as Jailer Tim Becker as Reporter #1 Jake Ynzunza as Sergeant Conlin Lodric D. Collins as Lieutenant Marshall Ben Whitehair as Officer Vick Kacy Owens as Officer Johnson June Eisler as Rebecca Xander Steel as Thug 1 Dan Kyle as Black Claw Guy Steve Kim as Black Claw Driver Other co-stars |objects = Adalind's Ring Trubel's Machete |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the twenty-first episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and ninth episode overall. It first aired on May 20, 2016 on NBC. Press Release A DEADLY SHOWDOWN IS ON THE HORIZON AS BLACK CLAW TIGHTENS ITS GRIP ON PORTLAND - SHAUN TOUB, DAMIEN PUCKLER, JACQUELINE TOBONI AND HANNAH R. LOYD GUEST STAR - Black Claw makes a strategic move against Hank (Russell Hornsby) that shocks everyone and sends Nick (David Giuntoli) on a war path. Hadrian's Wall ramps up their investigation as they seek out a mysterious man named Bonaparte (guest star Shaun Toub). Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) and Capt. Renard (Sasha Roiz) must learn to deal with their new and very unpredictable reality with Diana (guest star Hannah R. Loyd). Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Monroe and Rosalee watch their TV after Renard gave his victory speech when he was declared the new mayor. They look at Adalind on the stage and Rosalee asks how Adalind could do this to Nick. At Hadrian's Wall's compound, Nick talks with Trubel and Meisner about Renard wanting him to join Black Claw. Meisner says that Black Claw having Grimms on their side would be advantageous. The conversation shifts to Zuri's role regarding Hank, and Meisner says that Black Claw is trying to take down everyone around Nick. Eve walks in and tells everyone she got as much information as she could from Zuri. Eve says that Zuri gave up a name: Bonaparte. Meisner responds, "Conrad Bonaparte? He's here?" Meisner tells everyone that Bonaparte is one of the founders of Black Claw and pulls up Bonaparte's file from the database. Hank gets a call letting him know something is going on at his house, so he and Nick go to see what's going on. Rosalee turns the TV off as Monroe looks out the window, saying, "And that damn truck is still out there. How long is this supposed to go on?" Rosalee says she thinks things are just starting. Monroe tells her he's sick of it and heads outside to confront the truck passengers as Rosalee tries to stop him. As soon as Monroe tries to talk to the people in the truck, they drive away. Rosalee asks Monroe what he thinks he's doing, and Monroe tells her, "What I should have done a long time ago. I'm sorry. This is our home. We are letting those idiots rule our lives." Rosalee responds, "I know, but getting yourself killed is not gonna make our lives any better, thank you very much," and she and Monroe go back inside. Rosalee groans and sits down, and Monroe asks if she is okay. She tells him she is just a little stressed and grabs a notepad and pen to write down the truck's license plate. She tells Monroe she thought they should call Trubel and give her the license plate, and Monroe tells her he is glad one of them wasn't being stupid. Renard, Adalind, Diana, Kelly, Bonaparte, and Rachel return to the Black Claw mansion. Rachel offers to help with the kids, but Adalind politely declines. Adalind heads upstairs with Diana and Kelly to put them in bed, but Diana briefly pauses on the stairs and looks at Rachel, before heading the rest of the way up. Bonaparte congratulates Renard on winning the election and tells him they'll need his new life with Adalind to work. Renard says it's not entirely up to him, and Bonaparte asks Renard if he minds if he talks with Adalind. Renard asks if it would matter if he minded and heads upstairs to say good night to Diana. Right after Adalind and Renard leave Diana's room, Diana immediately gets out of bed and grabs a male and a female doll. She sits back on her bed and holds the dolls up as Renard and Adalind talk outside Diana's room about Renard now being the mayor. Diana, with her eyes woged, makes the dolls face each other, and Adalind suddenly pauses and looks back at Renard. Diana makes the dolls kiss, and suddenly, Renard and Adalind start making out. Renard and Adalind end up in Adalind's room before Adalind realizes what's going on. She pushes Renard away, woges, slaps Renard, and retracts. Renard asks what's the matter with her and Adalind asks if he sees what's going on. Renard says he thought he did and Adalind tells him it's Diana causing them to make out. Renard tells Adalind, "You may not want to be here, but you are. You better get used to it, because this is a position you can't quit." Renard storms out and Adalind telekinetically slams the door shut behind him. Diana peeks out of her door as Renard heads downstairs. Nick and Hank arrive at Hank's house and see police cars all around. They go inside and see the bodies of the two Black Claw agents who were following Nick and subsequently killed by him. Nick tells Hank about the agents and why he had to kill them. Detectives Baribeau and Masters from the North Precinct walk up to Nick and Hank. Hank tells them that this is his house, and Masters asks, "Want to tell us what two dead guys are doing in your living room?" Nick tries to tell the detectives that Hank couldn't have done this, but Masters tells them that they have a witness. Hank asks who the witness is, and Baribeau tells him it's a neighbor who positively identified a man fitting Hank's description running out of the house after hearing shouting and a gun shot. Baribeau tells Hank that they're going to have to take him in for questioning, so Hank gives the detectives his badge and gun. After Masters and Baribeau drive away with Hank, Nick calls Wu to tell him to meet at the precinct. Meisner tells Eve and Trubel the little information known about Bonaparte. Trubel shows Eve and Meisner Tony Talamonti's laptop, which has pictures of Nick and his friends. Monroe calls Trubel and tells her about confronting the Black Claw operatives outside. Monroe tells Trubel the license plate number of the vehicle the operatives were in and Eve runs it through their database. Meisner tells Monroe that they'll keep him updated on what they find out about the men, and Monroe tells him that sounds good, and hangs up. Eve says the truck is registered to 521 Skyline Drive and Meisner tells her that's the same address they got off the Black Claw operatives in Nevada. Adalind checks on Diana, who is sitting up in bed. Adalind sits by Diana and finds the dolls under the blankets. Diana asks, "How come you and Daddy don't like each other?" Adalind tells her it's because they haven't spent a lot of time together. She then tells Diana that she can't push people together and Diana changes the subject, telling Adalind that she doesn't like Rachel "because she likes Daddy." Adalind tells Diana that she doesn't need to worry and says that she needs to get some sleep because it was a long day. Diana asks Adalind to stay, so Adalind lays next to her. Wu arrives at the precinct and Nick tells him about the bodies dumped at Hank's house, and that he was the one who killed the men. Nick says that someone wants Hank to take the fall for the bodies and that there is a witness. Nick pulls up Hank's neighbor, Mrs. Miller's info from the DMV database and says, "No record. Retired schoolteacher. Been in the same house for 30 years." Wu sarcastically says she sounds reliable and Nick replies, "Either she's being forced to lie by Black Claw, or she is Black Claw. Either way, we're gonna have to talk to her." Detective Baribeau pulls over at 521 Skyline Drive. He opens Hank's door and tells him to get out. Hank quickly punches Baribeau, but Masters woges into a Phansigar and uses her tongue to choke Hank from behind. Baribeau stands up and kicks Hank in the face, knocking him out. Baribeau drags Hank into the house and Masters makes a call to say that they have Hank. Nick and Wu arrive at Mrs. Miller's house. They briefly talk about how she'll act if she is in fact Black Claw. Nick knocks on the front door while Wu goes around the back. Wu comes back to Nick and tells him that the back door is open, so they go inside and search the house. They find signs of a struggle and blood on the floor. Nick and Wu search the house but don't find Mrs. Miller. Nick tells Wu to check the 911 call to find out what phone made the call and at what time. Nick then says, "I'm gonna talk to the detectives that took her statement. If their witness is gone, they can't hold Hank." Renard and Rachel hang out in bed together. Rachel tells him she's glad he came over, but he can't stay the night. Renard tells her, "I know. I have an image to protect now." Rachel tells Renard that she is going to miss this and Renard tells her they don't have to stop, but Rachel tells him they do because "Adalind needs to understand how important family values are to the cause. Our relationship isn't helping." Nick goes to the North Precinct to try to find Masters and Baribeau. Nick tells Conlin and Marshall that Masters and Baribeau brought Hank in, but Marshall says, "Well, that's too bad, but... I don't think your partner's here." Conlin adds, "You're right, Lieutenant. No Detective Griffin here. I feel real sorry for you, Detective Burkhardt. You must be very frustrated." Nick asks what's going on and Conlin woges into a Siegbarste. Nick asks where Hank is and Johnson asks Conlin if there is a problem, and he tells her, "No, I got a Grimm asking for help." Johnson woges into a Hundjäger and tells Nick, "Maybe you haven't heard. We got ourselves a new mayor." Marshall then tells Nick, "Things are changing around here." Masters and Baribeau wait around in the house, keeping an eye on Hank who is in a chair, handcuffed. The detectives discuss how much longer they have to wait and Baribeau says, "We should just kill him and get the hell out of here. Your partner killed two of our people. You don't think there's consequences for something like that?" Baribeau looks out the window and says, "Something doesn't feel right." Adalind meets with Bonaparte. He tells her that he knows she isn't in love with Renard and Adalind tells him she's doing the best she can, but Bonaparte disagrees. He tells her that he isn't asking her to be in love and says, "I want you to think about the children, about how important their future is." Adalind replies that she wouldn't be there if she wasn't thinking what was best for her kids. Bonaparte grabs Adalind's hands and woges, his full Zauberbiest form visibly surprising Adalind. He tells her, "We need to understand each other on a deeper level." He then fuses his and Adalind's hands together. Bonaparte says, "And if you're going to be stubborn about it... then you should look like what you are." He turns Adalind into stone and asks her if this is how she wants her children to see her. He returns Adalind to normal and unfuses their hands. Bonaparte apologizes and Adalind tells him that really hurt. Bonaparte says, "Sometimes a point has to be made. But we're not asking you to do this for nothing." He shows Adalind a ring in the palm of his hand and the ring floats from Bonaparte's hand on to Adalind's left ring finger. Bonaparte warns Adalind, "Do not take this ring off, because it will be extremely painful... for your children." Adalind collects herself and thanks Bonaparte, telling him the ring is beautiful. Wu goes through the 911 calls from the previous night and tells Nick that no call came from Mrs. Miller. He says there were also no crimes reported by anyone else on Hank's street. Nick tells Wu that the detectives at the North Precinct are Black Claw and almost every cop he saw was Wesen. Wu checks the system to see if Hank was ever booked and finds no record of it happening. Nick suggests they go talk with Tony because he's Black Claw and is likely connected to this. Nick says that since Tony already knows he's a Grimm, "We need someone who he knows has a real reason to kill him." Nick goes to see Monroe and Rosalee at the spice shop. He checks with them to see if there are any customers at the moment, but once they tell him there are none currently, Nick locks the door and flips the sign on the door to closed. He then tells them that Black Claw has Hank. Nick tells them that they still have Tony in custody and he might know what's going on. Monroe tells Nick that he'll get the info out of Tony, and Nick tells him, "But you can't kill him. He just has to believe you will." Nick tells Rosalee that he wants her to go in first to identify him as the one who attacked her at the shop, but Monroe is strongly against that idea. Rosalee says she can do that and Nick tells Monroe, "You're her husband. He attacked your wife. I want him to know this is personal." Nick and Wu go talk to Tony in an interrogation room. Tony says he has nothing to say, but Nick asks about Hank anyway and Tony says he doesn't know where Hank was taken. Wu asks him how he hurt his hand and Tony says he tripped. Nick asks, "Over a Hexenbiest? Pretty, blonde, about this tall? I bet you were feeling pretty tough at the time." Tony continues playing dumb when Wu asks where Hank is, so Nick lets Rosalee into the room. He asks her if Tony is the one who hit her and Rosalee confirms. Rosalee tells Tony to tell Nick and Wu where Hank is if he knows. Instead, Tony says, "You're still so pretty, Rosie, especially when you're upset." Rosalee lunges at Tony and grabs his shoulders, but Wu quickly pulls her away. Nick lets Monroe into the room and Rosalee introduces Monroe and Tony to each other. Nick, Wu, and Rosalee leave. Monroe says, "Tony... how nice to finally meet you." He then woges as Nick, Wu, and Rosalee stand outside the door listening to the crashing and grunting going on. They wait a few seconds and Monroe opens the door. He says that Hank is at 521 Skyline Drive and Nick thanks him. Monroe says, "Oh, no. Thank you," and puts his arm around Rosalee as they leave. Nick says he is going to take the address to HW as there is applause when Renard arrives. Renard is congratulated on being elected the new mayor, and Nick and Renard briefly stare at each other. Nick tells Wu to keep an eye on Renard and to tell him if Renard leaves. Nick goes to Hadrian's Wall's compound to talk with Trubel, Eve, and Meisner, and Trubel tells Nick that they know the address from some Black Claw agents in Nevada, as well as the address being registered to the truck outside Monroe and Rosalee's house. Meisner says, "If that's where they've got Hank, you have to be very careful," and Nick says just to give him Trubel and Eve. Hank continues to be in a chair, handcuffed, and says to Masters and Baribeau, "You think kidnapping me is going to get you some kind of freedom you didn't have." Masters tells Hank that the problem is that he works with a Grimm. Hank replies, "I know the cost of whatever you get out of this is gonna be very high." Masters tells Hank that he'll never understand because he isn't Wesen. Hank says he wonders if they understand, and Baribeau tells Hank to shut up and punches him. Nick, Eve, and Trubel pull up outside. They walk through a barn and see the house where Hank is being held. They split up as they walk towards the house. Baribeau tells Masters he doesn't think Bonaparte is coming and wonders why they aren't the ones getting info out of Hank. A door crashes open as Nick goes inside and starts fighting with Baribeau. Trubel comes up from behind Masters and slits her throat. Baribeau woges into a Hundjäger and is telekinetically pulled through the front door by Eve. Nick frees Hank and Trubel says there is another person in the back. Hank grabs his badge and gun, and they all go to the bathroom where they find Mrs. Miller, dead in the tub. Eve says, "This doesn't make sense. We got the same address from three different sources, and there were only two people here guarding Hank." Hank says they were waiting for someone, and Eve says that person was never going to come. They all realize that they have been set up and are in the wrong place. Gunfire erupts as Black Claw infiltrates HW's compound. The Wesen kill everyone they see and destroy everything before they leave the compound. Meisner comes across some agents before they leave and kills them. He then walks around, looking at the destruction. He squats down by a body as his phone rings. Renard walks up to the side of Meisner and tells him to go ahead and answer the phone because he might want to tell them what happened. Meisner answers Eve's call and Eve asks if they are too late. Meisner tells her yes and to not come back. Eve then asks if he is safe and Meisner tells her, "No. I'm with Sean Renard. I think he wants to kill me." He hangs up and tells Renard that he chose the wrong side. Renard responds, "I never choose sides. You shouldn't either. Doesn't have to end here." Meisner says that Black Claw is Wesen only and Renard tells him they'd make an exception for him, but Bonaparte, woged, comes into the room and interjects that there are no exceptions. Bonaparte holds his hand out and makes Meisner strangle himself with one of his hands. Renard tries to get Bonaparte to stop, but Bonaparte tells Renard to stay out of it. Meisner gags and chokes as he falls to his knees. Blood begins to come out of his eyes and nose. Renard tells Bonaparte, "I said that's enough!" Bonaparte doesn't stop, so Renard takes out his gun and shoots Meisner, killing him. Bonaparte retracts and says, "You are compassionate. And that's dangerous for all of us." Diana wakes up to Bonaparte and Rachel talking downstairs. Bonaparte says, "This effectively eliminates whatever presence Hadrian's Wall had in this area." Bonaparte tells Rachel that she had a big part in the success. Rachel responds, "I don't think it could have gone much better than it did. Except maybe for the Grimms." Bonaparte tells her they have plans for the Grimms and their friends. Diana starts walking downstairs. Bonaparte is happy that Rachel says she'll keep her eye on Adalind and Renard. He tells Rachel that he'd also like for her to spend more time with Diana and Diana pauses on the stairs. Nick, Hank, Trubel, and Eve arrive at HW's compound. Eve says Black Claw knew they'd bring Zuri here and Nick says they were all set up. Trubel asks, "Then why didn't they attack us when we were here?" Nick says they were afraid of Eve. They come across Meisner's body and Trubel kneels down by Meisner and softly cries. She says, "I thought Meisner was Renard's friend. Why would he do this?" Nick says Renard has no friends and Trubel says, "HW's dead in Portland. There's no one to fight Black Claw here but us." Nick tells everyone to meet back at his place but to drive separately and make sure they aren't followed. Trubel sits down next to Meisner and starts to cry before she gets herself together. Rachel gets into bed and turns off the lights. Diana astral projects herself into Rachel's room and tells Rachel, "Leave us alone." Rachel's blanket is yanked off her and her sheets begin to wrap around her. She pleads for Diana to stop and shrieks as the sheets continue to wrap up her body towards her head. Diana goes into Adalind's room and tells her she wants to show her something. Adalind gets up and takes Diana's hand. Diana astral projects them both to Rachel's room as the sheets wrap around Rachel's head and face. Adalind asks Diana what she's doing as Rachel begins to suffocate when the sheets press against her face. Her screams are muffled as Adalind tells Diana to stop. Diana tells Adalind, "She won't take Daddy away anymore." Rachel dies as Adalind suddenly wakes up in her bed, gasping and panting, thinking she just had a nightmare. In her room, Diana stands at the foot of her bed and opens her woged eyes. Nick and Hank arrive at the precinct and Hank asks, "You're not gonna do anything stupid, are you?" Wu walks up, wondering what happened as Renard finishes talking to a reporter and goes into his office. Nick goes into Renard's office and confronts him about Meisner being dead. Renard asks, "Really? How did that happen?" Nick responds, "A coward shot him. You think you're gonna get away with this?" Nick locks the door and jumps onto Renard's desk, kicking Renard in the face, and they begin fighting, destroying everything in Renard's office. Hank and Wu run up, and Hank tries to open the door. Nick and Renard continue fighting and knock the blinds off part of a window. Nick gets a few consecutive hits in on Renard, and Renard woges. He grabs Nick and throws him through a window, shocking everyone in the precinct. Renard retracts and storms out his door to go after Nick, but Hank and Wu hold him back. Nick gets up and tries to go after Renard, but he is held back by two officers. Renard orders officers to arrest Nick and goes back into his office as Nick is taken away. Wu says they can't do this and tries to run after the officers taking Nick away, but Hank grabs Wu and pulls him back. He tells Wu, "Hey. We can't help him if we're in the cell right next to him." Nick is placed into a holding cell and the officers leave. Nick looks across from his cell and sees a Black Claw mark on the wall. Guest Stars Wesen Videos Behind the Scenes Production Notes *In the press release by NBC, the title was "Beginning of the End, Part One," despite this episode and not being written as a two part finale.Grimm Writers on Twitter *Had this episode remained its own individual weekly episode, it would have ended with a title card that read, "You guessed it... to be continued," after Nick sees the Black Claw mark on the wall across from his holding cell. *Footage from was reused (flashback). Continuity *The episode picks up right after ended. *Conrad Bonaparte reveals himself to be a full Zauberbiest. *Black Claw invades Hadrian's Wall's Oregon compound. Trivia *This is the first episode directed by co-showrunner, David Greenwalt. Fellow showrunner, Jim Kouf directed in season 4. *May 20, 2016 marked the second time where two new episodes aired on the same day ( & this one). It was the first time since December 13, 2013 when and aired back to back. *521 Skyline Drive, the address of the barn where Hank was being held, is a reference to the episode number. *While it is learned that Hank's address is 3045 Hudson Street, Mrs. Miller's house across the street has the address number 1950. Additionally, Hank's address was previously known to be the number 3055 in . References